Un nuevo año
by VainillaPeriwinkle
Summary: Levy, al tomarse un descanso de sus estudios, observa a las parejas que desmuestran su amor en público con envidia. Sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un adorable gatito pero ¿de quién era? UA


Historia original. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Espero que disfruteis de la lectura.

* * *

Levanto la vista de los libros, para descansar un poco del estudio y dirijo mi mirada hacia el enorme ventanal que hay frente a mi escritorio. Mientras me desperezo un poco, desentumeciendo mis huesos, observo el pequeño parque que se encuentra tras mi casa. Como siempre, es una mala idea pues, lo único en lo que mis ojos se posan, son parejas en actitudes románticas. ¿Es que no hay ningún otro sitio en el que demostrarse su amor? ¿Tienen que restregármelo en la cara casi en mi propia casa? Resoplo, frustrada, queriendo apartar la mirada de la calle pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

Y soy incapaz de hacerlo porque los envidio. Envidio a esas parejas que pasean felices por las calles cogidos de las manos, que se besan, que se abrazan. Yo también quiero experimentar eso, quiero experimentar lo que es estar enamorada, quiero saber que se siente, quiero compartir mis momentos tristes y alegres con otra persona. Quiero hacer muchas de esas cosas que había visto a las parejas hacer, quiero experimentar lo mismo que ellos. Quiero sentir que alguien es especial y quiero sentirme especial para alguien. Claro que quiero saber que es ese sentimiento y el parque frente a mis ojos solo me hacían querer desearlo más.

Un maullido me distrae de mis ensoñaciones y lo busco con la mirada. Frente al alfeizar de mi ventana se ha sentado un pequeño gato negro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Está sentado tranquilo, observándome. Lo miro curiosa, preguntándome de donde ha salido. Tiendo la mano, despacio, no queriendo asustarlo y dejando que me reconozca, dejando que vea que no soy peligrosa para él. El pequeño se acerca, despacio y, tras oler mi mano y aceptar que no soy un peligro para él, se restriega contra mi mano, dándome permiso para acariciarlo, ronroneando. Le acaricio el lomo, despacio, tanteando el terreno para ver si me dejaba cogerlo. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, sin protestas ni peleas, se deja coger mientras se hace una bola entre mis brazos.

-¿De dónde has salido, pequeñajo?- le pregunto, rascándole tras la oreja.

-¿Lily? ¿Lily, dónde te has metido? Gato, vuelve aquí. – una voz gritando me sobresalta.

Es un chico, de voz profunda y algo ruda, parecía enfadado. La voz me suena relativamente cerca por lo que, echando a un lado los libros de encima del escritorio, me siento sobre él y saco medio cuerpo por la ventana, buscando al dueño de esa voz. Miro hacia el parque, de donde supongo que procede la voz, sin embargo, allí solo siguen las mismas parejas que yo había estado observando hace apenas unos minutos.

-¡Lily!- vuelvo a escuchar.

Reconozco el sonido hacia mi izquierda y me giro hacia allí. Asomado al igual que yo, un chico corpulento con múltiples piercings y pelo largo mira hacia el parque. La imagen rebelde que mostraba no pegaba nada con el gatito que yo tenía entre los brazos.

-Perdona.- espero durante unos segundos su respuesta pero parece que no me ha oído.- ¡Perdona!- vuelvo a llamar.

El chico se vuelve hacia mí. Descubro más piercings aún, una copia idéntica de lo que había visto en un lado de su cara también en la otra. Toda una ceja llena de perforaciones, al igual que el lateral de su nariz, su oreja y un par de ellos bajo el labio inferior. Su cara muestra una expresión, ya de por sí dura, mezclada con el enfado de no encontrar a su gato. Mi corazón se encoje un poco de miedo pero me armo de coraje.

-Supongo que estás buscando a este pequeñín.- le digo.

Su rostro se suaviza un poco pero su entrecejo sigue fruncido, dándole ese gesto duro, de constante enfado.

\- ¿Dónde lo recojo?- pregunta, su voz sigue siendo ruda aunque parece que ya no está enfadado.

\- Edificio 8, el piso 4º izquierda.- contesto, bajándome del escritorio.

Me dirijo a la cocina y le pongo un cuenco con agua al gatito, mientras espero que el dueño cascarrabias venga a por él. Pongo el cuenco en el suelo y el gatito, Lily, se acerca a él, desconfiado. Tras inspeccionarlo un rato, decide que lo que le estoy dando no es peligroso y bebe de él. Me pongo de cuclillas junto a él, acariciándole la cabecita. Lily es adorable, es un gatito cariñoso y tranquilo para mi sorpresa, al menos después de haber visto el aspecto del dueño. El timbre suena repetidamente, con insistencia. Suspiro pesadamente, tomando al gatito de nuevo entre mis brazos, mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

\- Tu dueño no es muy paciente, ¿no?- le murmuro al gatito, que maúlla en respuesta.

Al llegar al recibidor, me pongo las zapatillas y abro la puerta. Esperaba que la luz del sol del atardecer me iluminara, aunque fuera un poco, al abrir la puerta pero, por el contrario, el armario empotrado parado frente a mi puerta me lo impide. El dueño del gatito está parado enfrente de mí y tengo que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara. Mi frente queda a la altura de su pecho y, al menos, es el doble de ancho que yo. Su altura y su anchura, mezclado con su entrecejo fruncido imponen a cualquiera que lo viera. Si me dijese que trabajaba en algún puesto como agente de seguridad no me extrañaría aunque, con su aspecto, parecía más un delincuente. Su mirada me escruta y agradezco tener a Lily entre mis brazos como protección.

El chico tiende una mano hacia mí, pidiéndome a su gato. Yo se lo entrego y, en seguida, el gatito se acurruca entre sus brazos. Cuanto más lo miro, menos me pega esa cosita tan pequeña y adorable con ese hombre tan corpulento y de aspecto tan rudo.

\- Gracias, enana.- me dice, dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Enana? ¿A quién llamas enana? Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Armario empotrado.

\- ¿Armario empotrado? Gehe, me gusta. Gracias, e-na-na.- remarca.

\- Deja de llamarme enana.- dije, molesta porque encima le hubiese gustado el mote que pretendía ser molesto.- Me llamo Levy, babuino.- dije, probando con un mote nuevo.

\- Si no vas a usar lo de Armario empotrado, prefiero que me llames Gajeel, Le-vy.- volvió a remarcar.

\- Prefiero babuino.- digo, dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro, triunfante.

\- Como quieras, enana. Hasta otra.- dice, también con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y, sin poderlo evitar, noto como un sonrojo sube hasta mis mejillas. Aunque su aspecto es rudo, cuando sonríe su aspecto se suaviza. No puedo negar que desde el primer instante que lo vi, asomado a su ventana, me había resultado atractivo pero su ceño fruncido me había intimidado. Sin embargo, al verle sonreír, al suavizarse su rostro con esa media sonrisa y al brillar sus ojos con un toque divertido, había sido totalmente diferente. Vuelvo a mi cuarto, dispuesta a ponerme de nuevo a estudiar, ya habiéndome tomado tiempo más que de sobra.

Apenas llevo unos minutos estudiando, cuando oigo unos arañazos en el cristal. Me subo otra vez al escritorio (sí, mi ventana quedaba alta para mi estatura) y veo de nuevo a Lily, moviendo su cola con tranquilidad mientras me miraba.

\- Lily, vuelve aquí.- oigo la voz de Gajeel, molesta.

Me subo un poco más a la mesa, hasta que puedo coger a Lily y asomar medio cuerpo por la ventana para ver a Gajeel.

\- Parece que no quiere estar contigo.- digo burlona.

\- Lleva dos años conmigo y me adora. Puede que lo que quiera es que te haga otra visita.- dice, de nuevo con esa media sonrisa que me derrite.

\- Puede ser.- sonrío, coqueta, bajándome de la mesa.

\- Gehe.- oigo de lejos.

Abrazo a Lily contra mi pecho, sin aplastarlo demasiado, desbordando felicidad. El nuevo año tenía muy buena pinta.

* * *

Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo! Y, si celebrais el día de Reyes, que os traigan muchas cositas ^^


End file.
